Past Regret
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: Espio has kept a dark personal secret from the Chaotix, but with strange markings on him he becomes completely violent to them; since it has to do with something that he completely regrets during his ninja training days.
1. Attic

It was a normal slow day at the Chaotix detective agency since there was nothing to do except lounge around and find something to do, so nobody would go insane of boredom.

"Vector, I'm bored" a young bee whined as he sat in a corner.

The young bee was Charmy, the youngest detective who was always trying to find something to do whenever there was no case coming. If he didn't find something to do soon then he was going to be bored all day.

"Well, find something to do" a certain crocodile replied as he was reading the newspaper, looking up any crimes that needed to be solved.

The crocodile was none other than Vector, the oldest detective and leader of the Chaotix. He was starting to lose his patience with Charmy since he's been listening him complain for the last past hour. It was starting to drive him nuts; he had to think of something before Charmy did something stupid.

"_Come on Vector think…what can charmy do to get you out of your jaw for a while…its not like he can do chores around…that's it"_

He tossed the newspaper aside and smiled at Charmy "I know what you can do charmy…but can I trust you to get it done?"

Charmy got up and flew over to him "get what done?" he asked curiously.

"There's a chore I want you to get done here"

"What's a chore?"

Vector smacked his forehead and sighs "a chore is getting a job done around the house"

"You mean like…doing dishes, taking the garbage out or mowing the lawn since Espio likes to do those two things since it's always outside and you like doing the dishes while listening to music"

Vector was surprised at what charmy said; but also relieved so that he wouldn't have to give examples to the young detective.

"What kind of chore do you want me to do, sir?"

"Clean your room"

Charmy eyes widen "but…"

"If you can clean it up nicely…I'll give you ten dollars and don't put any of your stuff in my closet, okay"

"Yes sir" Charmy saluted as he flew out of the room

"_That should keep him busy for the next hour" _he smiled to himself as he picked up the paper and continued reading.

* * *

Charmy was upstairs in his room and saw the mess on the floor.

"I might as well do it now and get it over with"

The young bee flew around his room as he started picking up his toys and putting them in the correct boxes that they were supposes to go in. Then he started making his bed while folding it all nicely so he would impress Vector. Finally he went to his closet that was completely messy, picked up some stuff and went into the hallway for a minute and return to picked up some more stuff before going back into the hallway.

He did this a couple more times before closing the closet door. Charmy then looked at his walls to see that they were messy too.

"I should probably clean the walls too"

He left the room for a minute before coming back with cleaning supplies.

"Let's do this"

And the young bee got too work on the walls.

It took him about a half-hour to get every spot clean including the corners and not only that, he also vacuums the carpet too. Charmy looked at his room with a smile.

"That was too easy"

He then left the room only to stop in the middle of the hallway to look at door with a sign on it that said 'Do Not Enter'.

"_Espio room…he doesn't allow me to go in there, but Vector, he's allowed in there for only a few minutes before coming back out and having Espio slam the door on him"_

He knew he shouldn't go in there…but, maybe he just take a quick peek before going too Vectors room. The bee knocked on the door and waited a minute to see if Espio would answer but nobody open door; so, with other option, charmy opened it himself and went to see what was inside.

As Charmy enter he notice that Espio wasn't around which was good for him. He found the light switch and turned it on. He then gasped at what the room looked like.

It was completely cleaned as he saw that the walls were purple along with a purple carpet and some strange stuff too. Charmy was amazed at what Espio had; there were different types of ninja weapons on the wall, a bookcase full of books and four large jars on the floor including a small purple cushion along with big pot with strange red markings on it that was in the middle of the floor.

The young detective was curious on why there was purple cushion, four large jars and a big pot with the strange red markings; were on the floor. Until something in charmy mind was telling him that he shouldn't be in there. So charmy nodded his head and left the room.

He closes the door and breathed air in his lungs.

"_Espio is weird, what's with all that stuff on the floor…oh well, not problem, now to go to Vectors room"_ He went down the hallway and entered Vectors room.

He saw that the Crocodile room was also a mess like his…so he started picking things up and tossed them in the closet. Then he closed the closet door as it was completely full and went to go find something to do while completely forgetting about the ten dollars that Vector promised him.

Vector was reading a food magazine while enjoying the quietness to himself; it rarely happened but today was a day that didn't involve a bee annoying him to madness or a purple chameleon giving a meditation in his office.

"_Speaking of a purple chameleon…where's Espio, he's been gone since morning and its almost the afternoon"_

All of a sudden, a loud thud was heard from upstairs.

"_That sounded like the door to the attic…guess charmy's wondering up there again,"_ he got out of his chair and left the office _"I better go get him before he messes up the attic again or goes through my personal stuff"_

* * *

Up in the attic

Charmy was looking at all the stuff that was in the attic; lots of boxes, a couple old fans, several boxes with files in them from previous cases, a few broken headphoneset and lots other that charmy couldn't recognized. He walked around a bit before noticing an opened box.

"Wonder what's in here," he started rummaging through the box and started to throw things out "newspapers, pencils, wooden sword, empty jar of pickles, and a picture of Vector love interest, gloves, paper and pens" he threw the box over his shoulder and pulled the next one to him.

"Next one…rotten milk, some of Vectors 80's cds, microphone, collectable headphones set, radio, old lamp, goggles, some pictures of our friends, Vectors hair tonic and…what's this Vector diary, oh this ought to be good"

Charmy started reading the diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was terrible, I told Charmy to stay away from my car and what does he do…he tampers the brakes and I ended up crashing into a electronic store…good thing no one saw me or else I would've had to pay for the damages._

Charmy started to laugh "oh, that day was so hilarious…wonder what else Vector wrote" he read the next entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Espio is starting to freak me out lately…last night, I saw him speaking Japanese to the mirror, I swear, that chameleon should just speak English or else I'm going to go insane"_

Charmy read the next entry.

_Dear Dairy,_

_Charmy isn't feeling well lately after he tried Espio grass tea…I don't know why charmy drank that but after that incident with the soda pop, I just know charmy will beg for some water._

Charmy clutch his stomach while remembering that day he got sick.

_Dear Diary_

_Espio is at it again, caught him speaking Japanese to the mirror again and not only that Charmy is asking me a lot of questions about Espio speaking Japanese; those two drive me crazy sometimes"_

Next Entry

_Dear Diary_

_Caught charmy in the fridge eating a midnight snack; I was going to punish him but I was hungry too, so I let it slide…that bee sure knows how to make a guy hungry"_

Next entry

_Dear Diary_

_Espio has totally freaked me out now; just a couple hours ago, he went to go get his eyes check and when he came back…his eyes were a different color, they were dark red; I freak out at first but he told me they were contact lens and he spent five hundred dollars on them but I didn't believe him, so I played along for awhile until charmy broke one of the windows with a baseball bat for no reason._

Charmy was now at the next entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I could never believe it when I saw it; Espio had strange markings all over that were glowing red and he was speaking Japanese again to the mirror. Charmy saw him, asked him a question and suddenly…Espio grabbed Charmy by the throat and tossed him out the window…right after that, Espio collapsed to the floor and woke up several hours later…I told him what he did and guess what, he just stared a me for a few seconds and walked away without even caring…whatever his problem is I hope he apologizes to Charmy._

Next entry

_Dear Diary_

_I don't how to describe this, but Charmy is avoiding Espio now after that incident a few days ago…I don't know what's going on with that Chameleon but I can tell he doesn't trust Charmy for some reason…I don't know why, but I hope those two can sit down and talk to each other before something else happens and speaking of happens; I better go stop charmy from ordering 50 pizzas again._

Next entry

_Dear Diary,_

_Charmy and Espio aren't talking to each other lately, I tried to get charmy to talk to Espio but instead he stung me in the eye and went upstairs. I then tried to get Espio to apologize to Charmy; he said he'll think about it and then he punched me in the jaw before heading outside to meditate. Those two better get along or else I'm going to have to step in and get this straighten out._

Charmy was now at the final entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Espio finally apologize to Charmy yesterday but the kid didn't accept it and ran upstairs. Guess he's still afraid of him and not only that, I'm starting to get scared too because those strange red markings are starting too look like tattoos. Whatever's wrong with espio, I'm taking him to the doctor in a few weeks even If I have to drag him there. And charmy if you're reading my diary, no more Ice Cream for you._

Charmy threw the diary back in the box, hoping Vector wouldn't have seen him read it. He then heard footsteps behind him as he turned around and saw Vector walking around in the attic.

"Charmy, where are you?"

The bee quickly crawled on the floor while avoiding Vector and for no reason, Charmy grabbed a couple things that looked like books and flew down the stairs. Then for no other reason, Charmy picked up the bottom of the stairs that folded and closed the ceiling that led to the attic while leaving Vector trapped up there.

Charmy smiled as he heard the pounding from the ceiling and Vector calling for him.

"_Charmy let me out of here"_

"NO"

"_Why"_

"Because I read your diary"

"_YOU WHAT"  
_

"You're Welcome"

"_When I get out of here…your in big trouble"_

Charmy didn't listen to him as he looked back at the ceiling, smiling to himself before tripping on the floor and falling down the stairs.

* * *

**Later**

Charmy was sitting on the couch and looking at a photo album.

"_Why's Espio with all these other chameleons…does he have brothers, sisters, cousins" _Charmy was thinking too much that he didn't hear the door open and in came Espio, the final detective who was a ninja and almost the quiet one since he liked it being quiet.

The Chameleon noticed charmy on the couch as he slammed the door and saw the photo album fly out of the bees hands and land on the floor.

"Charmy" he said his name.

Charmy was all tense now because Espio said his name; what should he do now that Vector wasn't in the room.

Talk to Espio finally, since he apologize to him some time ago about that incident and was trying to regain his trust or just ignore him and sting him in the eye.

"_Talk, Sting, Talk, Sting, Talk, Sting, Talk, Sting, Talk…yes no yes no…YES…NO…YES"_

"YES," he shouted and jumped at the chameleon "ESPIO, I missed you"

Espio was surprise that charmy spoke his name as he caught him while getting hugged "Charmy, what's gotten into you "

"I accept your apology from a few weeks ago"

"What apology-!_" _he then realized what he was talking about?

"_I see…that window incident"_

He sighs in relief that Charmy forgave him and looked down at the floor to see the photo album and saw a picture that drew his attention. He threw charmy out of his hands and picked up the album. His eyes widen in shocked as he looked at the picture before throwing it aside and dashing into Vector office.

Charmy rubbed his head from the album that hit him "Espio, what was that for," he flew to the doorway to Vector office and saw Espio sitting on the floor next to his locker while holding a picture frame of someone "who are you looking at" the bee grin as he got closer to the chameleon.

"No one" Espio said as he quickly put the picture frame back in his locker and slammed it shut.

"Riiiiiiggggggghhhhhttttt," charmy nodded his head knowing that picture looked really important but couldn't tell who it was "so Espio who is it" he asked.

Espio got up "just a relative" he lies, because that picture he looked at was really important to him.

And before charmy could say anything, a loud angry familiar voice shouted through the whole house frightening charmy and scaring Espio since it surprised him.

"_CHARMY…GET ME OUT OF THIS CLOSET RIGHT NOW"_

"Vector" they both said and ran out of the office, up the stairs and stopped at a door.

"Hey Vector…how you are doing" Charmy asked trying to sound like he didn't do anything.

"SHUT UP CHARMY; ESPIO OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR"

The Chameleon shrugged "I don't know what happen; but it's not my problem" he reached for the door and turned the handle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Charmy said.

"Why?"

"Because Vector will get mad at me"

"Really"

"I don't know"

"Alright th-!"

"ESPIO"

"Calm down Vector" Espio said as he opened the closet door and stuff came out.

Espio screamed as something sharp hit him right in the eye "rgh…Damn it, what?" he then lost his footing as he tumble down the stairs and landed on his face before some stuff from the closet landed on him.

Charmy saw Vector hit the floor when everything was out of the closet.

"Hi Vector"

"Charmy," he got up quickly and glared at him "why did you lock me up in the attic and why is stuff from your room in here when I specifically told you to clean your-," all of a sudden a rumble was heard that got vectors attention "what was that" he looked at the closet.

Charmy looked at the closet too then at Vector "oh, that's my candy from the Halloweens that I've been saving over the years" he smiled at Vector.

"Huh?'

Charmy sighs as he kicked the wall with his shoe as candy started coming out of the closet.

Vector screamed like a girl as he was drowned in a sea of candy that brought him down the stairs, onto Espio and through a hole made in floor from the candy that brought Vector and Espio into the basement.

"Maybe I should call the ambulances" charmy flew down the stairs and went to go find a phone.

* * *

**A couple days later**

Espio and Vector were back at the office after staying in the hospital for two days since they had to get lots of candy out of there stomach along with the wrappers. Both of them were in Vectors office while Charmy was in his room upstairs for causing some damage to the place.

"What are we going to do about that kid?" Vector asked as he had bandages all over him including his tail along with an ice bag on his head.

"Let him have his moments," Espio said as he was looking at the photo album that charmy found in the attic "besides what else has he done to this place" he looked up at him while a scar on his eye.

The Crocodile shivered as he looked at Espio scar that he got a couple days ago from something very sharp from the closet.

"A lot of things"

"Name one"

"He destroyed a wall in your room that had to be replace"

Espio smirked "I remember…that's one of the reasons I don't allow him in my room anymore," he closed the photo album and put it in his locker "now I must be going, I'll be back later tonight" he said as he walked out of the room.

"Where are you going…you've been leaving me alone to deal with Charmy lately?"

"Its personal and you don't need to know" Espio put on a black hooded jacket and pulled the hood over his head.

"Why don't I need to know…," his eyes widen as he received a cold stare from Espio while seeing his scar glow dark red "I mean just do-rgh" Espio threw a lamp at him that collided right into his face, knocking him to the floor and out cold.

Espio walked out of the living room before opening the front door and slamming it shut.


	2. Food and Argument

Charmy was flying around in the living room looking for Espio or Vector since earlier; he had to stay in his room for several hours for damaging the floor with the candy that he had stored in the closet. He looked around to see the room was dark and that the sun was setting in the distance. It was almost night time and Charmy was wondering were everyone was.

"Espio…Vector…where are you guys," he flew into Vectors office and notice the crocodile lying on his back while there was a broken lamp right next too him "Vector," he flew over to him and shook him to get him to wake up, but it wasn't working "come on, wake up" he tried his best but it wasn't working, so he opened a desk drawer, took out a fly swatter that Vector uses sometimes to swat Charmy and smacked across the face with it.

Vector screamed as he snapped his eyes opened while feeling the pain across his face.

"CHARMY," he screamed at the bee who coward in fear "what was that for" he got up and put the fly swatter back in the desk.

"You were lying on your back and I thought that something happened to you…so I woke you up" the bee replied as he was backing towards the door.

"I see, I'm okay charmy I just tripped…that's all"

"Then why is the lamp from the living room broken" he pointed at the lamp that was on the floor.

Vector looked at it and remembered what happened "oh that, Espio and I got into a little argument…nothing bad okay" he was trying to make sure that he wouldn't have too tell Charmy at what Espio really did.

"Alright, speaking of Espio, where is he?" Charmy asked.

"Probably out for a walk" the crocodile lied.

"I see"

They stayed silent for a few seconds until the sound of a phone ringing was heard from the desk.

"The phone" they both said.

"Charmy, out…I need to answer this one, it might be a case"

"Or Vanilla, since you like her" Charmy smiled.

"OUT"

The bee quickly flew out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

A half-hour later

Vector walked out of the office and looked over to see Charmy sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Charmy, we got a case tomorrow" Vector announced.

The bee looked over his shoulder and saw Vector smiling "and here I thought it was Vanilla asking for your help for something" he gave Vector a grin.

"It wasn't her, ALRIGHT"

"I was just kidding, okay…when do we have to leave tomorrow?"

"Real early in the morning"

"So I have to go to bed real soon"

"Not for," he looked at thee clock to see it was 5:30pm "another four hours…in the meantime lets order some pizza" Vector said as he picked up the phone that was next to him.

"Alright…I'm eating a lot tonight"

He sat back down on the couch and continued watching TV while listening to Vector argue on the phone as he went into the kitchen.

"_Guess he's trying to get some pizza from that restaurant that we aren't allowed at anymore" _he smiled to himself until he noticed a violet book right next to him.

"What's this" he picked up the book, opened the front page and was surprised to see that this was Espio diary.

Who knows what personal things Espio wrote and Charmy was curious to find out.

He read the first entry.

_Dear Diary_

_I never written in a diary before, but Vector just kept telling me too write one and not only that, he got me this journal which is purple…my favorite color; don't want anyone to know because I just like the color. Any way, I don't have much to say since nothing interesting happened today, except with Vector getting locked outside again while it was raining. I don't know why Charmy locked the door, but it's not my problem._

Charmy grinned as he finally knew what Espio favorite color was; he couldn't wait to tell Vector; he read the next entry.

_Dear Diary_

_Charmy got into the freezer again and ate all the Ice Cream that was there. I told Vector about it and he gave Charmy a long lecture about how ice cream is bad for you if you eat too much and get brain freeze. Well, at least the kid can only have several scopes of Ice Cream now since I put video surveillance in the kitchen just in case Charmy tries to get a midnight snack._

Next entry

_Dear Diary_

_I can't believe I caught charmy on video last night with him sneaking into the fridge to grab a bite to eat and not only that, Vector appears and also grabs a snack too before leaving the kitchen with Charmy. Those two must have an appetite._

Next entry

_Dear Diary_

_Vector was playing his music loud again last night and I only got couple hours of sleep. So I went into his room, took his headphone sets and brought it back into my room; the next morning, he almost destroyed the entire house looking for his headphones. At least I was kind enough to bring it back to him, but I took the batteries out so I could have several hours of quiet time while he went shopping for some new batteries._

Next entry

_Dear Diary_

_Vector says I speak too much Japanese; hey, it's one of the languages I speak since I'm a ninja. He should stop bugging me about it since it has nothing to do with him. If Charmy ever found I spoke Japanese, then I won't hear the end of it._

Next entry

_This afternoon was terrible, while Vector and I were out for awhile; Charmy went into my room for some reason and destroyed one of the walls. This is going to cost a lot of insurance, but I don't have to pay for it since Vector is the owner of the house and he won't be happy about it to pay the bill. Not only that, Charmy isn't allowed into my ever again._

When Charmy turned the next page of the diary it was completely in Japanese. He couldn't read it since he didn't understand the language. Flipping through the pages, they were completely in Japanese until Charmy found an entry that was in English.

_Dear Diary_

_I'm so close to finding…only connection I have…mustn't let Charmy or Vector find out, it's personal and if they ever…must find…only way._

Charmy titled his head as he looked at the entry since there wasn't much written.

"_Maybe Espio was tired and fell asleep while writing"_

He turned the page and all of a sudden his eyes widen as the writing was in Japanese but it was in red and there were some red dots on the page. As he turned the next page, he saw more red Japanese writing and a few more red dots. He turned kept turning the pages and seeing the same thing with red Japanese writing and red dots until he felt his antennas get grabbed.

"What are you doing...WITH MY DIARY" a familiar voice that sounded really angry.

Charmy slowly looked over his shoulder and saw Espio glaring at him with a cold evil glare, as if he was ready to tear the young detectives' antennas.

"Uh…I don't know" he was suddenly thrown through the air and into a closet.

Espio walked over to the door and slammed it shut; he then saw Vector come out of the kitchen.

"Espio, glad your back from whatever you were doing," he then pointed at the phone in his hands "I need some help to order some pizza…those guys at that restaurant won't even listen to me, they keep asking too many questions since they aren't real happy when Charmy destroyed half of the restaurant by setting it on fire"

The Chameleon folded his arms and leaned against the wall "what do you want me to do about it?" he asked calmly.

"I'm just asking for your help to talk to them"

"No"

"Why"

"Because it's not my problem and I wasn't there when it happen; only Charmy and you were at that place when got burn to the ground"

"I know that, but could you at least help me out get some pizza"

Espio rolled his eyes and walked towards the stairs as he passed Vector but the crocodile grabbed his arm.

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"Not a chance"

"How come"

Espio turned to look Vector right in the eye and the crocodile eyes widen as he looked as Espio eyes which blooded red instead of yellow snake eyes.

"Let…me…go or else"

"Do you have your contact lens on again?"

"Let me go"

"Just give me the answer"

"Let go of my arm"

"Answer my question first"

That was the last straw for Espio because he wasn't going to ask Vector anymore. He yanked the phone out of the crocodile hand and smashes it against the crocodile head as it broke.

"Ouch" Vector rubbed his head as he glared at the Chameleon who was glaring at him while the strange tattoo marks on Espio started to glow red. Both of them glared at each other for a bit until Espio looked away from him and walked up the stairs.

"_What's his problem"_ he then heard the closet door open and turned around to see charmy walk out rubbing his head.

"My head," the bee saw the crocodile looking at him "Vector, Espio threw me into the closet again"

"What did you do this time?"

Charmy shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, I just read his diary"

Vector eyes widen "you…WHAT"

"I read his diary" charmy confessed in a loud voice.

"Charmy, first you read my diary and now Espio…what's wrong with you"

"I was just curious on what was inside"

"Never, ever read his diary"

"Why?"

"Because if you do, he'll make you do an impossible task for him"

"I take it you read his diary"

"No I didn't" Vector lied because he did once read Espio diary and was caught in the act.

"Whatever, when do we get pizza"

"Espio broke the phone" Vector pointed at the telephone that was on the floor, smashed into pieces.

Charmy looked at it, then at Vector "then, order some Japanese food" the suggested as he walked into Vector office and came back out with a cell phone in hand.

"Why" Vector titled his head as he caught the cell phone in his hand.

"Because I want to try some that sushi Espio told me about a couple months ago"

"Oh that, alright, but don't throw the food at me again like you did last time"

"That was funny" charmy chuckled.

"And a waste of money spent on food that cost too much"

He started dialing on the cell phone and walked back into the kitchen.

Charmy waited a few seconds to see if Vector would argue again on the phone and he did. The bee smile as he walked over to the couch and watch some TV.

* * *

**A couple hours **

The Chaotix were in the living room eating some Japanese food while watching some TV. Vector was sitting in a recliner, Espio was sitting on the couch and Charmy was sitting in a yellow bean bag chair. The three of them were munching away at the food not saying anything to each other for some reason.

Until charmy threw some chopsticks at Vector "I can't do this Espio, those chopsticks are hard to use" he whined at the chameleon that just rolled his eyes.

"It takes time to use them but if you want to use silverware then go ahead" he put some rice in his mouth with the chop.

The bee flew out of the room and into the kitchen.

"How about you Vector," he turned to look at the crocodile who was fumbling with the chopsticks in his hand "have you mastered them yet" he asked calmly.

Vector looked at him with a grin "mastered no; perfected yes" he pulled the chopsticks out that had all the food on it and the box he was holding was empty.

The chameleon rolled his eyes and went back to stare at the TV "show-off" he put some sushi in his mouth and looked in the box to see that it was empty. He tossed it aside and got all comfortable on the couch as he saw charmy exit the kitchen with a fork in his hand.

A few minutes later, everyone was done eating and relaxing while still watching TV.

"Hey Charmy, remind me to take Espio to the doctor in a couple days" Vector said as he put on his headphone set to listen to his music.

"Why?" charmy asked.

"Because I want to make sure if he's alright since he's been acting weird lately"

"No I haven't" Espio joined the conversation.

"Yes you are; you've got strange red markings on you, you threw charmy out the window a while back, you were a little violent to one of our clients last month and you threw a lamp at me today" Vector announced before getting jabbed right into the eyes with a fork.

He screamed in pain as Charmy watch Espio back away from the Crocodile.

"I was never violent to one of our clients" Espio said in a cold tone.

Vector pulled the fork right out of his eyes "yes you were, you did something but I forgot what you did," he yelled at the Chameleon as he got out of the chair and walk towards the stairs "I'm going to bed because we got a case tomorrow, make sure your up and early tomorrow" he walked up the stairs.

"Fine by me" Espio yelled back while following Vector up the stairs.

Charmy followed them too and watched Espio go in his room before slamming the door.

"Vector" charmy called.

"What" he snapped at the bee that was now frightened at the crocodile.

"Uh…are you and Espio going to fight?"

Vector shakes his head "no we aren't charmy and I'm sorry that I got you frighten with that small argument…I just snapped at him when he drove that fork in me"

"Oh" was all that Charmy said but he didn't believe him.

"Anyway, I need to get some sleep; night charmy" Vector closed the door.

"Night Vector" charmy said quietly as he flew over to Espio door with the 'Do Not Enter' sign; he knocked on the door and it was quickly opened.

"WHAT" Espio yelled out loud!

Charmy was frightened at Espio because he's never seen him all worked up.

"Uh…Night" Charmy quickly flew to his own room and slammed the door.

"Whatever" Espio growled as he slammed his own door

Vector then opened his own door to say something "quit slamming doors you two and go to bed" he then slammed his own door.

The three of them went to sleep to get ready for there case tomorrow.


	3. Mornings

It was very earlier in the morning at the Chaotix Agency since the three detectives were all sleeping.

Vector was in his room sleeping away; he was dreaming about the women of his dreams since Espio and Charmy knew that he had a crush on her but he wouldn't admit it them and if they kept on asking him about it, then he would throw something at Charmy and have Espio locked up in the closet for an hour.

He was having a good night sleep until he heard some loud banging that immediately woke him up.

"_Vector, its 5:00am and Espio downstairs waiting for us; if you don't hurry then we're leaving without you…_

He recognized the voice since it was Charmy.

"Charmy, we don't leave until 6am, ok" he got out of bed and walked over to his closet.

* * *

**Outside Vectors room**

Charmy was in the air with his arms folded and his head pressed against the door.

"Come on Vector, I want to leave" he whined

"_Now where's my fly swatter"_

Charmy eyes widen when he heard Vectors voice on the other side of the door _"Uh-oh…I must've disturbed one of his dreams," _he quickly flew away from the door and down the stairs as he heard some sounds that sounded like stuff falling from Vector closet_ "guess he found out about his closet being full with some of my stuff and a lot of his stuff" _he thought to himself as he flew into the living room that Espio was in and sat next to him on the couch as he heard a loud screaming voice.

"_CHARMY"_

He notice Espio shaking his head while he was watching TV "guess you got him all mad again" Espio asked

"Hey how was I supposed to know he would open his closet door?" Charmy replied back.

"Sooner or later" Espio answered as he got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, well, you need your teeth clean"

"That doesn't make any sense" Espio replied from the kitchen.

"No it doesn't" Charmy grabbed the TV remote and change the channel while the two of them waited for Vector to come downstairs.

So Charmy was in the living room eating some cereal while watching some TV and Espio was in the kitchen reading the newspaper while drinking some tea that he made for himself. The two detectives were minding there own business, until they heard some loud stomping come down the stairs.

"_Looks like Vector up" _Espio smile to himself as he heard the stomping come into the kitchen and go passed him.

He looked to see that it was Vector who was in the freezer looking for something.

"Need something" Espio calmly asked.

"Where's my fly swatter?" Vector replied angrily.

"Don't know…Don't care"

"You never care"

"Not my problem, if it was, then I would"

"Yeah, yeah…now where is my fly swatter" Vector slammed the freezer door and stomped out of the kitchen.

Espio looked over his shoulder and smiled to see a fly swatter next to the oven.

"_Never has the time to look around the room" _he chuckled to himself as he went back to reading the newspaper.

A few minutes went by until Vector gave up finding the fly swatter.

He was now sitting in a chair just waiting for it to be 6am, until then, he'll have to listen to the TV for awhile and keep the remote away from charmy since the bee isn't in the room right now. He sighs to himself as he picks up a sports magazine and starts reading it for a few seconds until a loud crash his heard from the office.

"Charmy, get out of my office" Vector ordered as Charmy flew out of the office and right over to Vector.

"Sorry, I was just looking for my shoes" Charmy said as he put a pair of his shoes, which he always wears, on the floor before giving something to Vector.

"What's this?"

Charmy shrugged his shoulders "It looks like a picture…found it in a box that was on top of our lockers" Charmy said as he started putting on his shoes.

"Well lets see here," he looked at the picture for a few seconds and tilted his head "what's Espio doing in this picture…and why is there several other Chameleons next to him" he didn't get a response from charmy until the picture was taken out of his hands by Espio.

"That's none of your business Vector" Espio said as he took the picture into the office and put it in his locker.

"Why is it none of my business"

"Because, it doesn't involved you or charmy; now, are we going to leave or not" Espio said as he grabbed a black jacket from the closet and walked out the front door before closing it.

"What's with him?" Charmy asked

"Beats me, come on lets go"

The two of them grabbed some jackets and walked out the door.

* * *

**I apologize since this is a short chapter.**

**I'll get the next one up as soon as I can.**

**Bye for now**


	4. Trouble getting in

"Vector, are we there yet" Charmy whined as he held onto Espio arm.

"No, Charmy"

"Now"

"No"

"Now"

"No"

"Now"

"No"

"Now"

"NO" Vector screamed at the terrified bee who hid behind Espio for protection.

Espio just rolled his eyes as he walked passed Vector while Charmy was still hanging onto him.

He hoped Charmy would still let go of him before they reached there destination. Of course, it didn't happen as Charmy was still hanging onto them when they reached their destination.

Espio slapped his forehead as he shook him off before hearing a thud.

He shook his head before looking at Vector who just shrugged his shoulders then looked at the surrounding area. The area had a big yard with a two story house that had red painting on the roof, some windows were broken, there was a balcony and someone was on it pacing back and forth.

"Who is that guy on the balcony" Vector asked Espio"

Espio didn't answer him as his eyes looked at the yard that had strange people in black and dark green armor suits along with battle masks that covered the faces. Those people in the black and dark green suits were carrying weapons that Espio didn't even recognize; plus, there were some people wearing some white radioactive suits that Espio recognized.

"_What's going on here" _he thought to himself until Vector complains something about a 'restricted area'. He shook his head and went to go see what was going on.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Up on the balcony

The person that was pacing back and forth had sliver battle armor that had, a red setting sun that was over the ocean, on the silver armor and a silver battle mask with glowing red eyes on the eyesight along with the symbols that were on the battle mask.

"Yes sir, we've secure the case that contain the nuclear bomb...it's been defuse and heading back to our country central command even as we speak," the person was a male by the voice in the battle mask "yes sir, we've got the area lock down and-!" the person looked over to the balcony to see a crocodile holding back a young bee that was trying to reach for one of his soldiers and he notices a purple chameleon asking the soldier some questions.

"_Looks like they're here," _he turned off his com link _"and I can see that the purple chameleon is Espio…how did he get those markings of 'that' clan…doesn't matter, now, on with business" _the armor person jumped off the balcony and walked across the yard, over to the chaotix that were having a hard time getting through to the crime scene.

* * *

**I apologize for another short chapter.**

**I haven't updated for a while, because, I'm currently working on another story that's almost done…once that's done, I'll get on with this story.**

**Unless I get some reviews from all you readers that really want me to continue on with story, then I'll consider it done.**

**Anyway, please review and I'll see everyone later**


	5. Tape

"Let go of me Vector, that guy insulted us for no apparent reason and won't let us through" charmy yelled as Vector was holding onto him from tearing the green armor figure.

"Charmy, knock it off…even if he did insult us, we still need to wait awhile before we can investigate this place"

The green armor person that was blocking them from even entering shook its head "I'm sorry sir, but this is a restricted area…please step back so you won't get contaminated"

"Contaminated…restricted area...what are you talking about"

"Please step back"

"No, not until you answer my question"

"What's going on Vector" Espio entered the conversation.

Vector looked at Espio "this guy won't let us through"

Espio looked at the green armor figure and nodded his head "I'm sure there's a reason for us not to be here"

"I'm just following orders…no one is allowed through here"

"Come on, is a little information not worth to much to say" Espio said as he folded his arms.

"I'm sorry but that information is classified"

Espio shakes his head as he looked at Charmy who was still trying to get out of Vectors grasp "charmy, knock it off" he said as the bee looked at him before continuing the struggle.

Espio tried asking a few more question but never got an answer on any of them until someone interrupted the conversation.

"Having trouble here sergeant" a silver armor figure enters asked the green armor guy.

"These civilians are trying to get through the radiation field but I'm not allowing them"

Espio study the silver armor person that had a run sun on it and the battle mask with the symbols on it.

"Civilians, huh," the silver armor figure looked away for a second and called out something for radiation suits before looking back at the Chaotix "here you three, put these on…it will protect you from getting radiation poisoning," he handed the three detectives some silver radiation suits before looking back at the sergeant "just to let you know…that's the Chaotix, that one of our agents contacted yesterday to help us with this investigation"

The green armor guy looked at them; Espio already had his radiation suit on and so did Vector but Charmy was having trouble put his on so Vector had to help him.

"I didn't know that sir"

"Well, now you do…anyway, follow me you three and you'll be brief by someone when we head inside" he motion the three detectives to follow him.

Espio and the other two follow the silver armor guy towards the house. As they were doing that, Espio got another look at all the armor figures that had weapons that were working with other people in radiation suits.

"_I wonder what happen here and why is that person mentioning radiation"_

* * *

The chaotix followed the silver armor person through the front yard and into the house, when they got inside; the three detectives were surprised to see some more armor figures carrying weapons while others carried strange equipment, plus, there were more people wearing radiation suits.

"Surprising…isn't it" the silver armor person said.

"You seemed to have many GUN soldiers along with the law enforcement…expecting trouble?" Vector asked from his radiation suit.

"We're just taking precaution…just in case something goes wrong" the silver armor guy replied.

"So, what type of case are we up too"

"Like I said…someone will brief you" the silver armor person then yelled out someone's name and in a few seconds, someone with purplish-blue armor and a battle-mask appeared out of then air before saluting to the silver armor guy that saluted back.

"At ease, Lieutenant…I notice that you're cloaking around again as usual"

"Apologies sir…I'm keeping an eye on those GUN agents that have those radiation suits on, I can't let any of them take our own technology or even study it without our countries leaders permission" the violet-blue armor person voice was female.

"I understand…anyway, I brought the chaotix inside to help you with this case" the silver guy mentions the three detectives.

She looked at the chaotix that had the radiation suits for a sec before back at the silver-armor guy "thank you…Captain, I'll take it from here" she responded as the silver-armor person gave a nod and walked out the door.

"So, you're the chaotix detective agency…nice to meet you three" she extended out her hand in form of a friendly greeting.

"Pleasure all mine ma'ams," Vector shook her hand and gave a nod "I'm Vector, leader of the CDA" he announced.

"CDA" Charmy looked at Espio.

"Chaotix Detective Agency…you should already know this charmy" Espio replied.

"I know…I was…uh…testing you and you've passed"

Espio just sighs while Vector rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, that Espio and Charmy…two other detectives that is part of my agency"

The female armor person gave a bow to Vector Companions "pleasure too meet you guys…name's Rena, I'm in charge of this investigation," she introduced herself.

"Pleasure to meet you Rena" Espio bowed his head.

"Nice to meet you miss" charmy greeted as he tried to give a bow but ending up falling on his face.

"Nice to meet you both," she greets them before looking at Vector "anyway, I apologize for the radiation suits, but it's the only way to keep you guys from getting expose too radiation poisoning"

"What do you mean by radiation poisoning?" Espio asked

Rena looked at him for a second before turning around "yesterday morning, we got a tip on a weapons smuggler smuggling some weapons into Station Square for some reason…but don't know the motive"

"So, we're dealing with weapons dealer?" Vector asked.

"Actually a murder case…which is the weapons dealer itself"

Vector nodded his head "okay, so you just want us to find some evidence that cause the murder to happen"

"Correct…find anything that seems out of place or if you're lucky, find a surveillance video…my detectives already found several hidden cameras…but none had any evidence to place what happen here"

"That still doesn't explain the radiation poisoning?" Espio asked.

Rena looked at him "I'm afraid I can't tell you that," she looked back a second before looking at Espio again "not with these GUN agents here" she whispered.

"Why?"

"All classified"

Espio just sighs as he looks at Charmy who was looking at some stairs that led to a basement.

"Will find the evidence and be back before you know it"

"I trust you guys…you three have a reputation of finding Criminals, even at crime scenes" she turned around and walked forward a few steps before disappearing.

"Is she a magician?" Charmy asked.

Vector and Espio ignored the bees question and started planning on where they should start.

"So a weapons dealer got murder…well, that's one person we don't to worry about" Espio stated.

"But he or she got killed for some reason" Vector replied

"Why bother"

"What's you're problem Espio, it seems like you don't care for some reason now"

"Criminal or Victim…I don't have time for this crap" Espio flew his hand in the air for some reason.

"Espio, we need to solve this case…we need to find out who did this"

"You're only interested in getting paid…that's no-where's Charmy!"

While Vector and Espio were talking, Charmy had snuck off to the basement to see if anything interesting was down there.

* * *

**Downstairs**

Charmy was looking at all the boxes that were stacked up in rows. There was also, plastic on them that had some symbols for some reason and had the words: 'DANGER, DO NOT OPEN' on all the boxes. He really wanted to see what was inside but decide not too.

"Lets see…what there is, if I find something really important, then maybe, I can impress Espio and Vector for solving my first case" he smile as he started walking around.

He walked around the entire basement, but couldn't find anything because rooms were sealed off and some of them were empty. He just needed one clue to bring back to Vector and Espio; Charmy walked into a dark room that was pitched black.

"_What's in here"_ he found a light switch and turned it on.

Just as he turned it on, the room brightens up and he saw monitors on the other side of the room that displayed everything on what was going on in the house right now.

"Cool, I can see everything," he walked over to a chair and watched the people working at the crime scene "and there's Espio standing in a kitchen while watching Vector going through a refrigerator" he saw everything and a control panel that was in front of him.

"What does this button do" he pushed a huge red button and saw one of the monitors change to a different one that had a date on it that was dated three days ago. He then pushed a play button to listen to the monitor that had four cloaked figures standing in a driveway, talking to each other while holding strange weapons.

"_Why do we have to wait outside while our friend is in there dealing with that human?"_

"_He needs the information…to take care of a few more loose ends"_

"_I'll be glad to get back to our boss…working with his friend; I just don't like him for some reason, nor do I like that Government"_

"_You talking about those humans"_

"_Yes…GUN, what they did to our country sixty years ago…and too our…population, I'll never forgive them for they done"_

"_That's a long time ago"_

"_I know…but still, they always want something"_

Suddenly, a Garage door was heard opening and another person came into view of the camera. Charmy was able to get a good look at the new person.

This person looked like a black chameleon with Violet glowing markings on the back.

"_He's dead…lets go, I'll send the payment tomorrow and I also rigged this house to blow if anyone sees the video on the security camera above me"_

The four cloaked figures looked up before looking back at the black chameleon.

"_How long is the countdown?"_

"_Thirty seconds…once I finish my sentence…if anyone wants to look for me…that's fine…but I'm going to find that guy who ordered my brother to kill me"_

"_Is that the reason why you're killing a lot of people to find him?"_

"_That depends on the situation…no one didn't care about me or love me…they just toss me aside like a rag doll and I've been killing people for the last six years"_

The black chameleon turned around to look at the security camera.

"_I'm going to find my Uncle…one way or another"_

Charmy got a good look at the black Chameleon that bloodied yellow red eyes, almost as if it were evil, along with more violet marking around its entire body, black leather gloves, and violet sneakers with yellow lines on them. He couldn't get anymore description now because a timer appeared that read thirty seconds and tape was out of a VCR.

"Uh-oh" Charmy grabbed the tape for no reason and flew out of the room as the countdown started.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Vector and Espio were outside with Rena.

"Couldn't find your little friend" Rena said.

Vector shook his head "not really, he'll probably come screaming out of the house yelling 'the house is going to blow'" Vector stated

"You make weird predictions Vector" Espio said.

"I bet he does" Rena agreed with Espio.

"No I don't"

All of a sudden, a loud familiar screaming was heard.

"The house is going to blow" that scream was Charmy and Vectors prediction was right as the bee zoomed pass them and down the street.

Vector looked at Espio "look I-!" his voice was drowned out by an explosion sending the three of them over the fence and into a street.

"You were right Vector" Espio said as he go up and ripped his radiation suit off before walking down the street.

He knew Vector would be lecturing him when they got back to the office, but he didn't care right now…he'll leave him to talk to Rena while he went to go find Charmy who somehow had a videotape in his hands right before he zoomed past them.

"_I wonder what's on that tape"_

* * *

**I apologize for delaying the story for a bit.**

**Also, is this chapter good?**

**Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	6. A Memory

Espio was walking down the sidewalk towards the Chaotix detective agency. The reason he was walking back over there was probably where charmy was and charmy had something in his hands that Espio saw before flying away from the crime scene earlier.

"_Whatever is on that tape…I want it before Vector gets it?"_

He reached the place and walked across the front lawn before arriving at the front door.

As he turned the knob, he notices that it was lock and shook his head. If there is a reason that it was lock, it was the fact that charmy was in there and probably hiding.

He sighs as he walks over to an open window and climb through just in time to hear something shatter.

"Charmy…is that you?" he asked

"Uh…maybe" Charmy stated as he came out of the kitchen holding a pair of scissors.

Espio shook his head "put those down right now before you poke your eye out again" he demanded.

"I'm not going to poke my eye out…I just want this thing off" charmy pointed at the radiation suit.

Espio just walked over to him and ripped it off before grabbing the scissors out of his hands and walking into the kitchen while throwing the radiation suit away and noticing a broken vase on the floor that belong to Vector.

"_Vector is not going to be happy about this…but, it's not my problem" _he threw the scissors in a draw before walking back into the living room.

"Charmy…go do something" he asked the bee to leave because he wanted to be alone right now.

"Like what?"

"I don't know…go light some fire crackers or make some prank calls" he knew, whenever theirs nothing to do for charmy; he always goes to find a phone and make prank calls to people that he doesn't know.

"Yes sir" charmy flew into vectors office, close the door and locked it.

Shaking his head, he walked over to the couch and saw the tape that charmy had in his hands earlier.

Picking it up, the chameleon walked over to the TV and put the tape into the VCR as it started too play.

His eyes widen as he recognized what's on the tape.

"_It can't be…it was…him"_

The video only last for three minutes and after those three minutes, Espio was on the floor not moving an inch as the red marking on his back started to glow.

* * *

"_Do it, kill him and you'll complete your ninja training"_

_Staring at his victim who had fear in his eyes while waiting for the final strike to be delivered._

"_Kill him, Kill him, Kill him" _

_He listens to all the other students that were chanting at him to kill his victim. Looking backing at the victim that was pinned down on the mattress by him; he raise his kunai in the air before hear his victims last words._

"_Go on Espio…Do it, even if you kill me…I'll make sure, that these chameleons and humans are dead by my hands…If I survive this, then I'll make sure everyone dies including my siblings…besides, I know you don't want to show your emotions to anyone, because…you're afraid I might get hurt…you cold ruthless bastard"_

_Espio bought his kunai down on his victims left eye and drove it into the flesh while seeing the blood come out. He heard his victim screaming through his teeth while hearing the other students cheering. He then slides the kunai down the cheek while cutting through the flesh before it enter the mouth._

_He pulled it out and drove it into his victims' neck before pulling it out again._

* * *

Espio suddenly opened his eyes and saw Vector and Charmy hover above him.

"Espio, are you alright?" Vector has he help the chameleon up with one hand.

"I'm fine…I just need some sleep" he lied

"Well, if you want some rest…go ahead"

"Thank you," he bowed before noticing the tape in Vectors hand "where did you find that?"

"This" Vector waved the tape in his hand "charmy told me that you were watching something and saw you faint"

"Nothing interesting was on the tape…was it?" he carefully asked hoping Vector or Charmy hadn't seen the video.

"In fact…there was and it gave us a description of the muraggh" Espio gave Vector an uppercut to the jaw before grabbing the tape out of his hands.

"Don't ever…deal with my personal life Vector, ALRIGHT DAMN IT" Espio shouted at the Crocodile who was on the floor clenching his jaw before seeing the purple chameleon dive through a window and running away from the agency.

"Vector, did you already call that Rena lady?" charmy asked as he helped Vector.

"Yes I did, she was going to come over in a couple days to see the video to help her with that investigation…but now Espio has it"

"Should we go look for him?"

"Nah, he seems pretty upset for some reason and that's why I'm taking him to the doctor tomorrow"

"Okay"

With nothing else too say, the two detectives went on with their day and waited for Espio to come back home. He did come back in the evening and apologize to Vector for punching him in the jaw. Vector forgave him for a minute before lecturing him when Espio told him he lost the tape.

Espio ignored the lecture for awhile until Charmy came into the room and told Vector that his car was on fire that Charmy started. Espio just smile as Vector started yelling at himself while lecturing charmy to stay away from his car.

"_Vector is really quick tempered"_

Espio watched from the door to the garage as Vector started to fix his car. The day went on as usual until something started to bug Espio for some reason, as if he was going to go somewhere tomorrow that he wasn't going to be happy about but ignored it.

He didn't know that Vector was taking him to the doctor tomorrow.


	7. Dentist and Doctor

It was morning already as the sun started to rise over the horizon.

Espio was in his room with a cold fan blowing on him; he tosses and turned while talking in his sleep.

"_Billions…rich…killing…Tears of Blood…need to find him…Vector and Charmy…mustn't know"_

He tosses and turned a few more times before hearing some knocking on his door.

"_Hey Espio…you up yet?" _that voice was Vector.

The chameleon grunted as he sat up and got out of bed "I am now…what do you want?" he asked in annoyance as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm taking Charmy to the Dentist and I need you to keep an eye on him…so he doesn't dive out of the lobby like last time"

Espio remembers what Vector was talking about.

"_I remember that day…Vector had to pay some extra money when charmy dove out the window" _he smiles as he walks towards the door _"that was six months ago"_ he open the door and stepped out into the hallway before closing the door.

"Alright, I'll come…besides I need some fresh air anyway"

"Good," Vector stated "Charmy's already in the car sleeping…had to sneak him out of his room" the two of them walked toward the stairs.

"I get the feeling charmy won't be happy…to see where we are going"

"Well, I can't cancel the appointment and I had to yell at Charmy a few times to brush his teeth while you were already in bed"

"Uh Vector"

"Yeah!" Vector got distracted by Espio before falling down the stairs and landing on his face.

"Did you have a nice trip" Espio called from the top floor.

"Very funny" Vector mumbled to himself as he got and walked towards the front door with Espio right behind him.

* * *

The three detectives were in Vector green Ferrari that had Crocodile painted scales on car and white teeth on the front. It was all quite in the car until charmy woke up from his sleep.

The bee looked around at his surroundings before asking Espio where they were going.

"I don't know…Vector say it's a surprise" Espio lied as Charmy then ask Vector the same thing.

"We're going to get some ice cream" Vector announced as Charmy shouts for joy at the top of his lungs.

"Oh thank you Vector" he said as he wanted to give him a hug but couldn't since Vector had to drive.

The three of stay silent for awhile until Vector pulled up at the dentist office which got charmy a little nervous.

"Hey, uh…Vector, why are we here?" he cautiously ask.

"I need to get my teeth check before we go get some ice cream"

"Oh"

"_Unlimited resources…richest person in the world…lots of money"_

Vector heard Espio talking to himself "what are you babbling about?"

The Chameleon shook his head as he open the door "oh nothing…just you lying to charmy that he's really here for a dentist appointment" he said in a cold tone while getting out and slamming the door.

He ignored the other two detectives fighting in the car.

Going inside and waiting was the only thing on his mind right now.

A few minutes went by until Vector came into the lobby while holding a squirming charmy who was whining and crying at the same time.

"Someone, help me" he cried out but no one was in there except Espio.

"ESPIO, hold him will ya" Vector handed him Charmy but the bee got free and went under the seats whimpering.

Espio rolls his eyes as Vector shakes his head and goes over to check them in. After that, he went to go seat next to Espio and read a magazine while Espio had his eyes close and Charmy still whimpered.

Another few minutes of silences went passed until Vector and Charmy heard their names get called. Putting the magazine away, the crocodile got up and reach under the seat to get charmy.

"No, NO…ESPIO SAVE ME" Charmy cried has the chameleon ignored him before the door closed.

"_How pathetic…no wonder why charmy hates the dentist…he's afraid of getting some braces"_

Espio smile as he heard some loud whimpering come from charmy in the other rooms.

"_If he doesn't whine once…I'll buy him that Brownie Earthquake he's always wanted" _

Silence came through for the next half-hour, as other children came into the dentist while whining or crying at their parents.

He grumbled to himself as kids were also shoving and pushing each other along with the screaming.

"_Stupid brats"_

Now he'll have to deal with this until Vector and Charmy are done.

Another half-hour went by with screaming, crying, pushing and shoving from the kids along with the parents arguing or yelling at one another.

"_If this keeps up…I'm out of here…come on charmy and vector…these pathetic brats are driving me up a wall"_

Suddenly the door open and out came charmy with a bag in his hand.

"Thanks for the free tooth brush…see you in the next six months" Charmy smile as he walked over to Espio.

"How was it?"

"It was fun…my teeth are all clean"

"Good, now we have to wait for Vector"

Charmy got into a seat and watch the kids fight and scream at each other "annoying, aren't they?"

Espio nodded his head "yes, I'll be glad to get out of here when Vectors done"

The screaming and yelling from the kids were now starting to get on Espio nerves _"if I hear one more scream…I'm going to loose it" _Espio thought as another scream was heard, but not from the kids, but from a familiar voice.

"_AHH, IT HURTS, KNOCK IT OFF"_

That scream came from Vector which got Espio interested into hearing.

"_IT'S PAINFUL, AH, AAAHHH, YOU…YOU BUTCHER"_

"Espio, is Vector getting a routine check-up?" Charmy asked

Before Espio could answer, Vector yelling interrupted? "_THIS ISN"T EVEN A ROUTINE CHECK-UP CHARMY…THIS is MURDER…AH, AHH…WHY DO PEOPLE SING FOR NO REASON…AAAAHHHHH, huh, done already, heh heh heh that wasn't so bad" _

Espio shook his head, as he heard enough; he got up and walked outside to wait in the car. Charmy did the same thing too.

* * *

A few minutes went by until the Chaotix were on the road again.

"For crying out loud Vector… you sure made a big scene today at the dentist" Espio reminded him of the yelling he did.

I have no idea what you are talking" Vector pretends to ignore him.

"Whatever…now where are we going?"

"It's a secret"

"Is it Ice Cream" charmy ask.

Vector ignored him and turned the car down a road in which Espio recognized, because it was now starting to bother him.

"_Why would Vector go down this road?" _he tried to come up with an answer before his eyes widen.

"Oh no you don't Vector" he grabbed the steering wheeling and the two detectives were now in a struggle for control.

"You're now taking me to the doctor" Espio growled.

"Yes I am…you've been acting weird lately with those strange tattoo markings on you"

"So what"

"So…I want to help you"

"Like hell you would"

The two struggle for control until they reached the medical place which involves Vector crashing into a park car.

"Damn it Espio" Vector glared at him.

"Damn you Vector…I don't need to be here, but since we are…I just remembered something…today's my appointment for my skin shot…so thanks for nothing" he got out of the car and slammed the door while stomping towards the entrance.

"You're welcome" Vector shouted back as he too got out of the car and heading towards the entrance.

Charmy just watched Vector went inside _"they're fighting again…I don't like that," _Charmy didn't mind seeing those two fight…but when it involved personal stuff then charmy would be all sad _"I just hope Espio doesn't leave...not after when Mighty left" _Charmy got out of the car and flew towards the entrance.

So the chaotix split up, Espio went to his appointment while Vector and Charmy went to go walk around the hospital.

A half-hour went by until the three of them met of up again.

"So how was your appointment?" Vector ask

"Fine"

"Now time for you to see another doctor"

"No"

"Because I already told my doctor everything"

"What"

"Oh, one other thing, I saw Vanilla up on the top floor with Cream…maybe you should go see her"

Charmy looked at Vector who was just day dreaming "Vector, are you okay?"

"Uh, y-yeah…come on boys; let's go pay our friends a visit"

Before a step could be taken…a loud explosion was heard followed by a few more loud Explosions that caught the attention of the Chaotix.

* * *

**Another chapter done**

**Please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	8. Mysterious Group

One more Explosion threw the Chaotix off their feet and onto their backs.

"What was that sound?" Charmy asked as the three of them got up.

"Sounds like some Explosions" Espio replied

"Explosions…that's not good, come on boys looks like we got a case on our hands and I didn't receive a phone call about this" Vector announced.

"Vector, we're already here when it happened"

"I know that…I was trying to make you guys laugh"

"Well, it didn't work"

"Yeah, whatever…come on, we need to go check if everyone is alright"

Espio folded his arms; he knew there was one reason Vector wanted to go check if everyone was alright and that was Vanilla. He knew it was true but didn't want to say it to Vector before the crocodile would say something insulting to him to change the subject.

"Vector, the only reason you want to check if everyone is alright is because Vanilla could've gotten hurt" Charmy announced as Espio looked at the bee who could've read his mind on thinking the same thing.

"Um…Uh" the crocodile stuttered,

Espio shook his head "Come on, lets just get going" he walked away from them.

"Right behind you Espio" Charmy said as he followed him.

"H-hey, wait for me" Vector called as he went to go catch up to them.

* * *

The Chaotix wonder down the hall as they passed by lots of broken debris, shards of glass, dead bodies in the corners and wounded bodies too!

"Vector, should we help these people?" Charmy asked.

"We should…but I don't know what to do…I'm no doctor" Vector answered.

"Then leave them…if we waste our time helping them, then whoever cause those explosions will get away" stated Espio in a cold-hearted voice.

"What's with you now?" Vector asked

"Nothing, if we do something wrong in helping the wounded…we might get sued"

"Good point"

And the three of them kept moving until another explosion was heard followed by some screaming. The Chaotix hurried on ahead as another explosion was heard as they came to some elevators and stairs.

"Come on, we need too hurry" Vector pushed a button waiting for the elevator to come.

"Vector"

"Not now Espio"

The chameleon rolled his eyes and mention for Charmy to follow him. The two detectives went up the stairs while Vector waited for the elevator to come, not knowing it was out of order.

* * *

Espio walked up the stairs while listening to the bee buzzing around him.

"Espio…do you think we're going to fight some bad guys" Charmy excitedly ask.

"Maybe…we just have too waited and see"

"Aw…I want to beat up some bad guys"

The Chameleon ignored him as they reached another floor and came to a stop too see a set of stairs completely destroyed.

"How are we going to get up there?"

"Charmy you can fly up…I can climb up"

"How can you climb up?"

"I'm a Chameleon…remember, my kind can climb walls"

"I though spiders can only climb walls"

Espio sighs as he jumps onto the ceiling and fades away while charmy flew to the top floor.

When he got to the top floor, he bumped into something that appeared out of nowhere. It was Espio.

"Espmph"

Espio clamp his hand on the bees' mouth as he listens to a couple voices talking from around the corner. He peered around the corner to see some two figures wearing black battlesuit armor and mask with a dragon mark on the armor. They also carried some strange weapons that Espio never seen before…but for some reason, he had his suspicions.

"_I wonder…if it's that organization."_

He listens to a conversation taking place as charmy got his mouth freed and peer around the corner to see what was going on.

"Espio"

"Quiet…listen" he mention to the two people with the strange weapons.

"_**Why do we have too make a raid on this regular hospital?"**_

"_**This place has been shipping tainted 'Blue Water' all over our country for the last two years…at least the boss client gave us the favor in destroying this place"**_

"_**Why weren't our leaders able to inspect this place?"**_

"_**They did…but the inspectors didn't check every room in this hospital"**_

"_**You two talking away as usual I see"**_

Charmy and Espio notice a dark red battlesuit person appear in the hallway with a battle mask and a green leaves marking painted on the armor.

"_**Sorry sir"**_

"_**Won't happen again sir"**_

"_**It's not a big deal; all of the tainted 'Blue Water' has been stored and put into the trucks…I need you guys to get down there and help finish loading the final components before we move out"**_

"_**Yes sir"**_

"_**What about you sir"**_

"_**I need to go and get our leader to tell him everything is ready, now go"**_

"_**Yes sir" **_they both acknowledge and walked away.

Charmy looked at Espio "What are we going to do Espio"

Espio looked at the ceiling "were going to see what's going on here" he jumped at the ceiling knocking a board away. Charmy flew into the ceiling as Espio jumped into the ceiling before putting the board back so no one would notice anything out of place.

* * *

**Back with Vector**

Vector walked through a lobby trying to find a set of stairs.

"_Stupid Elevator was out of order and now charmy and espio have wondered off somewhere"_

He kept walking for a bit until he came to a desk while also hearing some muffling.

He peered over the desk and his widen at who he saw!

"You"

* * *

**I'll stop right there.**

**Wonder who Vector found and what is this mysterious group up too?**

**Have too wait for the next chapter!**

**Please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now**


	9. Caught

"Espio, what's 'Blue Water'; is it a drink or something?" Charmy asked as the two detectives crawled through the ceiling.

"I don't know…maybe, it does best not too even know what it is" Espio replied.

"Why?"

"It might be something bad"

"Why would it be bad?"

Espio ignored the bee, so he wouldn't have to play twenty questions with all day.

They crawled for a little longer until they came to a stop at an opening in the ceiling. Espio faded away and peered down to see what was in the area, below him was another person wearing a dark blue battle suit and battle mask with a skull painted on, he listen to the battle suit person talking on a radio or COM Channel that was on the suit while someone else voice was on the other channel

"_**How much longer left**_, _**I'm getting reports that some crocodile is giving our men some kind of trouble three floors below"**_

Espio shook his head _"Vector, what are you up doing downstairs?"_ he continued listening to the conversation.

"_**I understand sir; GUN is going to have some explaining to do with the tainted 'Blue Water'**__**and I know they'll try to denied their involvement to the media…Vipers client was really generous in giving us all the information on the tainted 'Blue Water'"**_

Espio eyes widen for some reason _"Viper…he's the one who's behind this plot, but, why would he do this unless…" _Espio was lost in deep thought for a minute until he found himself get pushed out of the ceiling by none other than…Charmy.

"_What the" _he fell out of the ceiling and onto the floor right in front of the armor person.

"_**Sir, I got a couple of intruders and one of them is Espio…what should…bring them to Viper, alright" **_the skull person called for two black armor guys.

"_Damn…Charmy what the hell" _he notice charmy fly out of the ceiling and latch onto the skull guy battle mask.

"_**Get this stupid insect off of me," **_another couple of black battle suit people grabbed onto Charmy as they try to pry him off their comrade.

"You'll never take me alive" Charmy shouted as he was finally pried off and put on a leash while Espio was tied up with some metal wires.

"_**Come, Viper wants to see you Espio… it's been a couple years since you two last saw each other"**_

The Skull person force Espio to stand up and follow him while Charmy was dragged along the floor.

If they somehow got through this…Espio was so going to berate the bee for getting them captured, but then again, it was probably a good thing they got capture…they would get too meet the mastermind of this attack and Espio would see someone again he hasn't met for awhile.

"_I wonder what Viper reaction's going to be when he sees me...this will be interesting, when I see my Brother who's behind this attack"_

* * *

**Surprising, isn't it.**

**Please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now**


	10. Viper

_**"Said" **_people talking through the battle suits mask

"_Said__**" **_talking through the suits radio

**Just wanted to clear that up, now on with the story.**

* * *

Espio remained silent as he kept walking with the group, him in the middle, two black battle suits guys on his right and left; two were behind him and the skull person in the front. Plus, Charmy was in the back of the group trying to get loose from the lease he was wearing.

"Let me go…I am your master"

Espio rolled his eyes _"Doesn't Charmy ever shut up for once" _the group came to a stop as a door was heard opening and the purple was shoved into a room, making him fall to the floor as Charmy was tossed into the room before the door slammed shut. He looked to see the group blocking the exiting and charmy laying next to him.

"Hey Espio…how are you doing?"

Ignoring him was the best answer as he suddenly heard a female child voice say his and Charmy name.

"Charmy…Mr. Espio"

The Chameleon recognized the voice but just wanted to be sure "Charmy, was that Cream?" he asked as he saw the bee lift his head for a second before looking back at him.

"Yeah, she's sitting in a chair and Cheese is getting a shot by some golden armor guy that has a black dragons tail painted on the chest and a golden battle mask with a red dragon painted on the mask"

"_Viper"_

He lifted his head a little and notice Cream sitting in a chair with her chao 'Cheese' sitting on a table rubbing his arms from a shot that was given.

_**"Thank you young lady…with your chao blood, their species will be save"**_ a golden battle suit person named Viper put a syringe 'that had blood in the tube' in a metal case before closing it shut and tossing it at the skull.

"_**Here, get this with the other samples and go load up the remaining components in the trucks…I must deal with these two myself"**_

"_**What about the rabbit and her chao?" **_the skull guy asked.

"_**They stay with me…until that Crocodile gets here"**_

"_**Yes sir" **_the group gave a bow before heading out the door with case.

The golden guy looked at Cream and _**"stay where you are and nothing will happen too your friends" **_Viper threaten a little making Cream nodding her head while clutching cheese for protection.

"Still threaten little kids Viper…you're smarter than that" Espio stated as he looked up at Viper towering over him.

"_**I don't threaten young ones that much…only for their attention and now, onto business,"**_ he cleared his throat _**"Well, if it isn't my little brother Espio…never expected to see you again…how's your detective business going" **_he put his metal suit foot on Espio neck.

"Depends on the question…why are you here; did you and your soldiers bomb this hospital?"

"_**The one and only…besides Espio, you should know already, I can't be arrested" **_he picked up Espio by neck and held him in the air.

"I know that…why are you after the 'Blue Water' and how come you took some of that chao blood?"

"_**If you're curious, then I'll tell you," **_he squeeze Espio neck a little _**"GUN has be shipping tainted 'Blue Water' around the globe for money and biological weapons, you should know what real 'Blue Water' is," **_he squeezed harder on the neck_** "It's a drug that cures any type of disease, even those that are life-threatening…GUN somehow manage to get a small stockpile from our country cure and ship it to this hospital, modify it for biological warfare and sell it around the globe to the highest bidder that have their own Military force or to any countries arsenal for better weapons"**_

Espio was starting to have trouble breathing.

"_**My client gave me all the information about the tainted 'Blue Water'…which means I can have a little fun…by leaking small pieces of it to the media before leaking the whole thing"**_

"Mr. Espio" Cream stared in fright as Espio was struggling for some air.

"_**And as for the Chao blood…They're almost an extinction species…I'm taking the blood with different animal genes to clone new Chaos' and release them into the wild…!" **_Viper suddenly released Espio as he heard something on his Suit radio.

"_Sir, GUN law enforcement is arriving…we've got the area block off and are engaging them on site"_

"_**Pull back and get the cargo trucks out of here…once the last truck is away, retreat and link up with theconvoy…once the convoy reaches the highway…have the convoy spilt up and meet at the rally points"**_

"_Yes Sir"_

Viper looked back at Espio who was gagging and coughing **"**_**well my brother…it's too bad our reunion was cut short and good luck trying to find 'that person', because, he only has three people left on his list before moving on to the main objective and with that said…farewell" **_Viper took a step back before turning around and diving out the window, breaking the glass in process.

Espio cough a little before plopping to the ground…his vision was starting to get blurry from trying to breath. He could hear Charmy and Cream calling his name along with Cheese say 'Chao', an explosion was also heard before Espio black out.

* * *

**Another chapter done**

**Is going well so far?**

**Please review and I'll get the next one up as soon as possible**

**Bye for now**


	11. Next Target

Voices were being heard as he slowly opens his eyes to see his vision clearing up.

"He's waking up, hey Vector…Espio starting to wake up" a female voice that Espio recognized.

"Rena," his vision become clear as he saw a familiar colored battle suits that he totally recognized "where am I" he looked at his surroundings to see he was in an ambulances and saw Rena leaning against the door.

""How are you feeling" Rena asked.

"Fine, I think, where's charmy and Cream"

"The bee and the rabbit are on their way to a nearby hospital…the rabbit mother is with them along with a chao too," she got off the door as Espio got up and out of the ambulances "I'm surprised that you didn't get any injuries at all" Rena stated.

Before Espio could ask something; he felt two big arms wrap him in a bear hug "oh Espio, it's good to see you that you're alive…I thought you were dead" he recognized it was Vector and he was squeezing him too tight.

"Vector…let go" he calmly replied as Vector released him.

"Sorry, Espio…just happy that you're alright"

"I'm sure you are…what happen too charmy?"

"Lets just say…his stomach is going too get pumped to get lots of dirt and grain out"

"Okay, I don't have too hear this anymore"

Rena cleared her throat as the two detectives looked at her "I need you two to come with me…to explain about what happen here since it occurred" she motion them to follow her "and were going to have to get through some reporters…don't answer any of the question they give you and just keep moving"

The three of them started walking towards an area that was being blocked by some other battle suit people carrying weapons to keep the reporters from getting through.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

A black limo was traveling down a highway at normal speeds; windows were all shaded, including the front-rear window and back-rear window. In the limo, three battle suit people were in the limo discussing something, a gold-one which was Viper, the skull mask one and a green battle suit one with glowing red neon light on the dark green battle mask.

"_**Well, that went better than expected," **_Viper said, he looked over at the skull person who was looking at the case _**"were all the genetic coding secure for transport" **_he asked, the skull guy looked at Viper and nodded his head.

"_**Yes, everything was secure, the convoys were able to reach their destinations and get loaded onto the cargo ships" **_the skull guy answered.

Viper lean back in his seat while giving off a sigh of accomplishment for his mission _**"Everything goes well in the end…by blowing something" **_he replied calmly.

"_**I agree…blowing stuff up never gets old"**_

"_**Exactly"**_

"_**Sir, I got incoming call from our client"" **_the person with the red neon lights had a female voice.

"_**Put it on the screen" **_Viper ordered as he got into a comfortable position as a monitor cameon in the limo.

"**I see you manage to complete you're task" **a shadowy figure was on the screen but it had a male voice.

"_**It was easy…had a little trouble with G.U.N law enforcement but everything was secure and the hospital was destroy"**_

'**Good, I'll wire the money to your organization"**

"_**Thank you…how's your own work going?"**_

"**Almost done…once the final three are terminated at that concert next week…I move onto the main course"**

"_**Do I have too sent some of my men to perform the last three kills on your list?"**_

"**No, I already hire a professional assassin to take care of the job"**

"_**I see"**_

"**Surprisingly, the guy is an expert sniper"**

"_**A former **__**G.U.N…if I'm right"**_

"**No…a professional bounty hunter who's excellent with one-shot kills and is in it for the money"**

Viper rubbed his armor _**"**__Sniper and __Bounty Hunter…interesting"_ he nodded his head_**"okay, anyway good luck with your agenda"**_

"**You too Viper"**

The screen with blank as Viper looked at the green armor person _**"Get me every single profile on all the bounty hunters in the world" **_he requested.

"_**Yes sir**_**" **she replied as she started typing the keys on her laptop.

"_This bounty hunter with a sniper might become very useful" _he thought to himself while smirking from behind the mask.

* * *

**At the Chaotic Detective Agency**

Vector and Espio stood in the law watching a van drive away.

"Well, Rena was nice enough to give us some information on this guy…never heard of this Viper person", Vector said, he was looking at a file that had lots of papers in it, while Espio was holding several other files "hey Espio have you, because Rena was told by Charmy that he listen to this Viper person talk to you and Charmy also mention something about you being Viper little brother?" he waited for Espio to answer his question.

The chameleon clenched his free hand into a fist; he didn't want to mention anything about what happen today…all he wanted right now, was too look at these files…by himself. He had to get Vector out of here for a while, even if it meant beating the crap out of him.

"Vector, where's your car?"

"It's in the-!" Vector eyes widen to see it wasn't there, until he remembers where it was.

Espio smirk as Vector drop the files, ran off the lawn and down the street.

"Now too look at these files" he picked up the file that was on the lawn and went inside agency, with the other files in hand.


	12. Remembering

Espio sat in his room, looking at the files that were given to Vector and him last week. He has spent all week in his room study the files, scanning every details down to a single word. He would only come out of his room to grab a bite to eat or get out for some fresh air. He even had an incident with Vector a couple days ago.

* * *

Espio had to go pick up charmy from the hospital; while he was gone, Vector somehow snuck into the chameleon bedroom, grabbing a couple of the files before retreating to his own bedroom. When the Chameleon got back from the hospital with charmy he notices a couple of the files missing. He knew exactly who had them.

When Espio went over to the door of Vector room, he tried to open it, but it was lock and he couldn't even pried it open either, because, Vector had his bed in front of the door. So he decided to get back at Vector by taping some plastic wrappers to the door with charmy help. When the Crocodile opened his door; he walked straight into the wrappers as Charmy videotape it.

Vector yelled Espio name but the chameleon was safely in his room while Charmy was videotaping a struggling crocodile, trying to get out of the plastic wraps.

* * *

Putting the file down on a desk that was next to him; he closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"_Death Mask…Viper the head of the entire organization…an organization with advance technology including some that are cutting-edge technology…wealthy…privately well-funded…controls some of the poorest countries in the world…has some political support…lots of followers, mostly chameleons and humans…I'm glad he shows some respect for the humans even if they've got different opinions…suspected crime lord…many trade dealings…rich…simple luxury life-style…suppose to be the smartest creature in the entire world…does dealing with other businesses while expose the secrets to the public…suppose to be tied to several attacks on GUN bases…other stuff too…hiring assassins…sabotage…mass murders…espionage…political scandals...the list goes on and on…all the way to a single act of tax evasion and that was the only thing he was arrested for...and that was eight years ago"_

He opened his eyes to stare at the wall _"the last time I saw Viper...was a couple years ago, that's when he defended…'HIM'" _he closed his eyes as the strange markings on him started to glow along with the scar glowing dark red.

"_She's gone…you've got to accept that" he smacks his victim across the face._

"_Let me go Espio…let me go...she's still alive…I know it" his victim stared directly into Espio eyes with fear and anger._

_Shaking the person was the only ways too keep him focus "she's dead…and there's nothing we can do"_

"_Maybe you can't…but I can" the rain pour on the male chameleon face._

"_No you can't…technology won't help…she's moving on…let her soul rest in peace"_

"_You don't understand how I-!" the male chameleon received another smack across the face._

"_Accept it…you need to move on with your life"_

"_You don't understand how I feel for someone when they died?"_

"_We can't let get personal feelings get in the way right now"_

"_But-"  
_

"_Not now-!" Espio was about to smack him across the face again but something grabbed his arm._

_He turned around and saw Viper give him a knuckle-sandwich to the face._

"_Just because there are people here Espio…doesn't mean he can't show his sadness to anyone…you're too strict to our clans' discipline…maybe you need to chill out for a while" Viper slammed his foot into Espio face, knocking the chameleon out cold._

Espio open his eyes that were dark red now _"It's been two years...ever since the funeral…Viper and him" _suddenly, he felt something run down his cheek…he put his finger to it and looked at it with eyes widen.

"_Is…is that…a…tear" _a few more tears came out of his eyes as he stared at it.

He clenches his hand into a fist and punches a hole in the wall…angry, that he was seeing his own sadness.

"_I wonder what Vector and Charmy are doing"_

* * *

**Downstairs**

Vector was watching TV with Charmy; they were both watching a rock and roll concert that had four chameleons playing some instruments.

"I love this band…it's been number one three years in a row" Vector said as he pretend that he was playing guitar.

"Me too…I wonder…why are they all chameleons?' Charmy asked as he was banging two pencils on the table like a drum.

"Who cares…I just like the music they play"

"Are you sure…you've complain to Espio sometimes about how their music is horrible"

"I do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Will the two of you just shut the hell up?"

Vector and Charmy turned around to see Espio glaring at them.

"Espio…are wearing that contact lens again?" Vector asked.

The Chameleon ignored the crocodile and went around the couch closer to the TV.

"I know those three…the ones playing the instruments…not the one doing the singing"

"How do you know them?" Charmy asked.

Espio continued to stare at the TV _"Viper told me…three were left on the list…those no way they'll survive…they're done" _he watch as the three chameleons with the instruments give a bow followed by red stuff coming out of their heads and stuff that looked like brains.

"_Assassination…perfect one-shot kill ratio with three people dead…how pathetic…the person I'm looking for doesn't have the skills of a sniper…which means…it's a assassin for hire…not that I care…I just need to find him from doing anything stupid now that his list is complete…I got to get to…Crystal City"_ he walked towards the door while ignoring Vector and Charmy who had horrified looks on their faces.

He reached for the door handle but was stop by Vector voice "hey Espio…where are you going?" he asked.

"Out"

"Out where?" charmy join in

"None of your damn business"

Vector folded his arms as he got up from the couch "you've been acting really weird lately" Vector stated.

"How so"

"You got a little upset when I looked at the picture that had those other chameleons with you in it, you walked away from a crime scene, you punched me in a jaw and taking that tape charmy saw you watch before losing it and you haven't even told us about your brother Viper"

What Vector didn't know was that the rage inside Espio was starting to build.

"Are you alright Espio?" Charmy asked.

"No I'm not" Espio replied as he opened the door.

"Charmy, don't let him leave" Vector order.

"Roger boss" Charmy flew over to the Chameleon but was smashed in the face by the side of Espio fist.

The bee was sent across the room and into the kitchen.

"How pathetic" he was about to step outside but something hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

Vector had a broken lamp in his hands "Charmy, help me get him to the basement…I want to find out why he's acting all strange lately" he announced as he picked up Espio and threw him over his shoulder before closing the door.

* * *

**I won****der what Vector going to do…ah well, have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Please review and I'll put it up as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now**


	13. Understanding

His vision was starting to come clear after that hit too the head.

"Where am I?" Espio shook his head and looked at his surroundings to see it was dark and he was sitting at a table while tied up with a metal chain. A bright light suddenly turned on and a familiar voice was heard throughout the darkness.

"Well, you finally woke up"

Vector came out of the darkness with hands behind his back; pretending nothing was happening.

"What's the meaning of this Vector" Espio was frustrated, he had somewhere to be right now and this crocodile was delaying it.

"I just want to ask a few questions" Vector replied calming as he took a seat while looking at the shadows.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You"

"Why me"

"Because, you've been acting like a rebel lately and I want too find out what's bother you"

"It's too personal for you or Charmy to know about"

"Why?"

The purple chameleon gave him a sneer look; he didn't want to answer the question and wouldn't say one word about it. If he wanted the information, Vector would have to beat the stuffing out of him.

Rubbing his jaw, Vector somehow knew this wasn't going to be a simple friendly conversation. It looks like he'll have to improvise.

"So Espio, I would like too answer you a few questions"

"Why"

"It's none of that personal garbage…I want to know about those battle suit guys that attack the hospital last week'

"Which ones"

"The one's we encounter before you and Charmy wander off somewhere" Vector reminded him before looking into the shadows.

"_I get the feeling he's looking at Charmy"_

Vector looked back at Espio.

"If the ones at the hospital you say…then you're mentioning 'Death Mask'" Espio calmly replied.

"Death Mask" Vector simply said as he lean back in his chair and folded his arms.

"An organization that would be crazy enough to go into GUN territory and if you want to know about it…look at the files we were given"

"But you have the other files and" Vector never finish his sentences as Espio ripped the Chains while the markings started glow.

"Then I'll give them too you" he yelled as he stood up and ran into the darkness.

A door was heard opening, follow by some running up the stair, then across the living room floor, another flight of stairs and a door slamming.

Vector shook his head "So much for interrogation…Charmy want to go sit next to his door" something was thrown at him as Charmy flew pass the table and up the stairs.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

Charmy and Vector were standing near the door, listening to Espio talking to himself.

"Boy, he seems really upset" Vector whispered to Charmy.

"Maybe we should go in there and Talk to him" Charmy whispered back.

"You know we're not allowed in his room"

"But we should help"

"I understand that…but should we"

"The question is…Could we?"

They continued listening to Espio talk to himself him through the door.

"_Why do they want to help me…it's not there problem, it's mine…if I don't get to Crystal city soon…then…then I'll miss mine chance to apologize to him"_

"Wonder who he's talking about" Vector asked Charmy.

"I don't know"

"_They don't understand what I've done to him…they would never understand…NEVER…no one understands because they don't care or have time...Vector, he wouldn't care…because, he wants money and have the bad guys thrown in jail…Charmy, he'll just want too beat them and say 'take this you bad man'…worthless they are…and I don't have for them"_

Alright, enough was enough…it was time to confront Espio and find out what his problem was. Vector grabbed by the antennas and back up a bit before using Charmy as a battering ram.

Charmy scream including Vector as he charged the door; but just it just stayed in one place as Vector and Charmy slid to the floor. The door open and Espio stood there looking at the two detectives.

"What are you guys doing" he stared at them with his yellow-snake eyes.

"Want to talk too you" Vector said as he got up.

"Why?"

"Because Espio…were your friends and if something is bother you, we want to help"

"Why?"

"I'll keep pushing it and I'm not stopping until you tell us what's bugging you"

Espio stared at Vector; if he was going to keep asking him and pushing it…then he would never stop. I guess it was time to talk to them.

"Alright," he looked down at the floor while walking back into his room "if you want to know what to know what's bugging me, then I'll tell you two…but, I don't know how to start"

Vector looked around Espio to see how nice and clean it was; Japanese stuff everywhere.

"It's okay, take it at your own pace" Vector said.

"Thank you," Espio walked over to his bed and sat down on it "it's true…Viper is my brother and I'm sorry to have not told you guys…I just don't like personal feelings getting in the way"

"I see, did you ever get along with your brother" Vector leans against the wall while Charmy sat in a chair.

"Not very often…but he's not the one I want to talk about" Espio look at him with a concern look "I have another brother, name's Nova"

"Nova?"

"A name he was given when born"

"I see…did you ever get along with him"

Looking back at the floor, he shakes his head "no, I never did…I always ignored him and sometimes even…hurt…him" his heart start to ache for even telling Vector and Charmy.

"You hurt him…that's cold Espio" Charmy said.

"Yeah…I know that…I've never form a brotherly bond with him…I just hurt him" he didn't like telling this to his friends…but he just wanted them to understand his situation.

"When was the last time you saw"

The tattoos on him started to glow dark red including his scar and eyes.

"_The last time I saw him…was at my great-great-great-grandmother funeral, it was raining that day as the casket was preparing to be burn with her body inside…her sprit to free across the planet. As the casket was being lower into the burning pit, Nova got up to stop them but I tackle him to the ground. After that, I hit him across the face, I kept hitting him and hitting him…never once caring for his feeling. I'm about hit him one final time before Viper grabs my arm and punches me in the face. He says a few words to him before kicking me in the face, knocking me out cold. When I come too, the funeral continues and I look over at Nova whose being comfort by Viper; Nova gives me a hateful look as Tears of Blood pour down his face"_

The tattoos stop glowing including the scar and the eyes go back to normal.

"What was that?" Vector asked

Espio looks at him "Memories, it's impossible for people to remember every memory…but my people can go through ancient training and old rituals to obtain this ability" he explained.

"So, those times I saw you talking to the mirror in Japanese…were your memories?"

Espio nodded his head.

"Interest," Vector rubs his jaw "and what's this about Tears of Blood"

"It's a genetic thing that Nova has…it's not a disease or anything, it's just something he was born with"

"Cool, I wish I had that happen to me" Charmy said excitedly.

They both ignore him.

"So you two never got along"

"That's right, I've been looking for him…I know where he's going"

"Where"

"He's heading to Crystal City"

"Why would he go there"

"Um…too kill an Uncle of mine"

Vector remain relax while Charmy eyes widen.

"Why would he want to do that" Charmy asked.

Espio looked at him "during my final days of my training…Star, who is my Uncle that Nova is after, had a class were students use real Ninja weapons; I was pit against Nova since we were in the same class, we fought and fought like no tomorrow but I gain the upper hand and eventually beat him" Espio kept the details hidden because he didn't feel comfortable saying the whole story right now.

"Any reason why he would go after your Uncle" Vector asked.

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know" he lied

"Well, I guess we should head too Crystal City Tomorrow morning"

"Yes," Espio agreed "the earlier we leave the sooner we can clear this up and I can finally have a chance to talk with my brother," he got up with a smile on his face "thanks for listen to my problem guys"

Vector smile back "anytime Espio, that's what friends are for" he walked over to him and gave Espio a big hug.

"Yea, group hug" Charmy got out of the chair and flew over to them to join the hug.

Espio return the hug.

They stayed like that for a minute before letting go.

"Now lets go eat some food, I'm starving" Espio said.

"Right" Vector agreed as he picks them up and puts them on his shoulders.

Vector carries them out of the room and into the hallway; as he reaches the stairs, he loses his footing and the three detectives tumble down the stairs. Charmy landed on the floor, Espio landed on him and Vector land on them while causing a hole into the floor, sending the three detectives into the Basement.

"VECTOR" Charmy and Espio yelled at him while in the basement.

The three detectives sure know how to get along and understand each other problem.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up.**

**Wonder what's going to happen at Crystal City. Have to wait for the next chapter.**

**See everyone later.**


	14. A lead

"Big City"

"It sure is"

"Lots of people living here"

"Yep"

"Can't believe the buildings are made out of Crystal"

"Yeah"

"Why are they made out of Crystal?"

"I don't know"

"Maybe we should ask someone?"

"Vector"

"Yeah Espio"

"Can we go inside now before Charmy begs us to buy him a soda from the vending machine?"

"Sure"

"I want some soda"

"No Charmy"

"Your mean Vector"

The three detectives went inside a building that had people wear battle suits with different and hybrid colors along with different designs. They kept walking for a bit down a long hallway until they came to a checkpoint, which had a person wearing Dark blue battle suit including a mask with neon green lights and ocean wave designs.

A beeping sound was heard, causing the dark blue battle suit person to press a few buttons on a Holographic consol before it spoke in a strange foreign language.

"Espio can you recognized that language"

"It's Japanese Vector…he's saying about shutting down something and it looks like he wants us to go see his commanding officer"

"I see…why everyone can't speak English is beyond me?"

"Some things are never that simple" Espio replied.

As they enter another part of the building; they got to see some more battle suit people with the masks including a sign that had directions on it and someone was shouting something at another person.

"You're going to have to do more than intimidate him"

"_I know sir"_

"If you're worried about being reported or getting sued I'll handle it"

"_No sir, I can take care of it"_

"Are you sure about that, we've already lost our informant last night…if our departments funding gets cut because of our interrogation techniques then I won't hear the end of it"

"_It's alright sir, I'll handle it"_

"Alright then," a familiar Silver battle suit person with the symbols on the mask look and saw the Chaotix waiting for him "Surprise to see you three again"

"You're that same guy who gave us those radiation suits" Vector said.

"Yeah that's me"

"We never did get you're name before you left us with Rena"

"My apologies, but my name is fully Classified, I can't give you guys my Codename either"

"Didn't know you had one"

"Well, now you do…look I'm quite busy, but I've got enough time for a few questions and it seems to be really important since Rena got a call from Espio this morning," he look at Espio for a second before looking at Vector "and since she's not here right now, I'll help you out the best I can"

"Did she even tell you what it was?"

"Not really"

"Okay, if you don't me asking this before I ask you my friends' problem…do you have a name that people usually give you"

"Chou"

"What?' Vector seems confuse on what he said.

"They call me Chou…just a simple nickname when I'm around the department"

"I see"

"Anyway, what's this problem you guys need help?"

Vector put both of his hands on Chou desk "my friend here is looking for someone, a Chameleon if you might take notice" he looked at Espio for a second.

"There's a lot of Chameleons that live in crystal city…I need a better description if you want me to help you"

Espio took a step forward "A black Chameleon"

"A black chameleon you say, well, we don't see many of those around here…they're a rare type" Chou seem Surprise but got to work as he start pressing a few buttons on a holograph keypad that was on his desk.

Vector and Espio look at each other before looking over there shoulders to see charmy was finishing a candy bar while sitting next to a vending machine that was broken.

"Charmy, what are you doing" Vector ask as he stomp over to the bee.

"I was hungry because you didn't give me any breakfast this morning" he pouts.

Vector ignores the pouting bee and looked at the broken vending machine "I'm not paying for that" he announce.

"If you don't…then we'll get kick out into the street"

"Oh yeah, by who"

"Those armor people"

"Yeah right"

* * *

**Later**

Vector and Charmy were outside, sitting on the sidewalk "can't believe they kick us out" Charmy said.

"Oh shut up"

Suddenly, Espio walk pass them "come on lets go"

"Did you get the name?"

"Actually, a person that would give us a lead on where we would be able to locate Star home"

"How come you can't find your uncle home?"

"Because I've never been there before and the person that will give us the lead is at Crystal beach"

"Okay, lets go and where's charmy"

They saw a bus pass them that Charmy was on. Both of them ran after it not even knowing it was heading to crystal beach.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**I'll get the next one up as soon as possible.**


	15. Reunion

Team Chaotix were walking along the beach, heading straight. Well, Vector and Espio were walking, Charmy was flying. Earlier, they ran after a bus Charmy was on, manage to get it to stop and take Charmy, how he got on there was simple. It was better sitting in a cool vehicle rather than walking or flying.

They walk the rest of the way until they came to the beach.

"Are you sure this is right Espio?" Vector asks the Chameleon.

"It is…but it's going to be tough to get him to talk…how you think we should approach this?" ask Espio, hoping Vector had some thoughts on his head right now.

"Appeal to his sense of Nature, I'll put the beat down on him if it comes to that"

"Alright, I'll pretend to be on his side, but I don't want this too take to long…the more we wait, our chances of finding Nova decrease"

"Hey, what should I do with this guy" Charmy ask Espio.

"If he runs, go after him" Espio replied.

"Okay"

"There he is" Espio points out.

To Charmy and Vector, the person that Espio was pointing looks a little too familiar. They got close enough as Vector call out the person name.

"Hey, Mighty"

Charmy stop in his track as the person was an armadillo; he couldn't believe it _"Mighty is the one who we're looking to find Espio brother" _he was shock to see him again.

The Armadillo eyes widen as he recognize the three detectives "h-hey guys, didn't expect too see you guys here" Mighty was rubbing the back of his head.

"It's good too see you Mighty…how you been?" Espio ask, looking at Vector who looks like he was ready to shove Mighty to the sand.

"Not bad…I finally got a good-paying job, nothing bad…just good stuff"

"Good stuff…I doubt it" Vector replies.

"What do you mean?"

Vector took a step forward "look Mighty, we've got word that you're connect to Vipers organization and you manage to talk to a black chameleon yesterday" he said clearly as he took another step forward as Mighty took a step backward.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but I can tell by Vectors tone, he seems to be a bit angry" Mighty look at Espio.

"We're just in a hurry Mighty, why don't you tell us where that Chameleon is?'

"Look Espio, I don't know who you guys are talking about, whoever you're looking for isn't with me"

Vector himself wasn't willing to take anymore chances; they were in a hurry to find Nova and Mighty was the only one who had the location. In order to speed things up, he rush Mighty and push him to the ground while putting his shoe on the Armadillo neck.

"Look Mighty, we need the location now"

"What are you talking about and get foot off of me" Mighty demand.

"Why should he Mighty," Espio said angrily, as he walk to Vector side "you're the only one who has my brothers location…so just tell us, where is Nova" he ask.

"Nova, you mean ack"

Vector push on his neck harder "we don't have time mighty, where is he, tell us or I snap your neck in half" he threaten.

"Alright, alright, he's heading to Crystal Mall this evening at five o'clock to take care of some last loose end before moving on with his life"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I met him here yesterday"

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him Viper will be distracting somebody while he takes this loose end out"

Espio look at Vector "Viper going to be there too…that's not a surprise," he look at Mighty once more "are positive that Nova will be there?"

Mighty nods his head.

"Alright, we're done here" he walk off with Charmy behind.

"Consider yourself lucky Mighty" Vector said as he got up and went to catch up with his teammates.

"What did I ever do to you guys?" he call out.

"Being a bad guy" Charmy replied back.

Espio look at Vector "well, that was easy"

"Can't believe Mighty is a criminal now, after working with us for awhile, he leaves in the middle of a case and doesn't come back"

"I'm sure there's a reason, if we ever see him again…we can ask"

"Good idea, come on, lets get back to Chou"

The three detectives took off running.

* * *

**Back at the Station**

"So your Viper and Star are going to be at the Crystal Mall this evening" Chou ask as he lean against his desk.

Vector nods his head "that's right, at five o'clock, they'll be there"

Chou look at Espio who was holding onto Charmy from going near a new vending machine "that's right" the purple chameleon nods his head.

"Looks like your brother is running with the wrong crowd" the Chaotix had explained everything to him the moment they got back to the station.

"He faces a path I don't want him to go down"

Chou nods his head for a moment before looking at the crocodile "hey Vector, how you like to earn some extra money" he folds his arms as Vector rubs his jaw.

"How much are you talking about?"

"one million dollars"

Vector eyes widen at those three words "um…uh, w-why offer that much"

"Because I want your guys help in nabbing Star…he's on my departments top ten most wanted list and he's number four…he's been smuggling, traffic-dealing, sabotage and not only that, he's suppose to be connected to several fail assassinations on my clans leader"

"So you want us get him at Crystal Mall?" Espio ask.

"Yeah, what do you say?" he held out his hand.

"I say…lets do it" Vector shook it, sealing the deal while imagining himself in a pool of dollar bills.

"Good, I'll go assemble my teams" he walk off somewhere as Vector turn to face Espio.

"Well, now we have another reason to go after Nova"

"You can deal with my Uncle but I want to deal with Nova"

"Sure thing pal" he gave Espio a slap on the back.

* * *

**Later that Day at Crystal Mall**

The Chaotix were inside the building, looking straightly at a couple Chameleons talking to each other.

One Chameleon was yellow with Violet eyes; it had a white formal suit on, white gloves including formal shoes and it almost look like it was one of those rich upper English class people.

The other chameleon was a little more disguisable; it had a jumpsuit on along with shady sunglass covering its face along with a dark hood. Only its tail was showing out which was red, which means the Chameleon itself was red.

"There they are…Star and Viper" Espio points out.

"How are we going to do this?' Charmy ask as he look at Espio.

"You guys follow them, I'll stay out of site keeping an eye out for Nova" Espio replied as he went into stealth mode, fading away.

Charmy look at Vector "so, how are we going to get the bad guy?"

"Just follow my lead Charmy…I've got an idea" Vector smile.

Espio was watching Vector put Charmy on a leash; how stupid can that crocodile be…well, at least Vector will get strange looks and not him. He began following Star and Viper; as he got closer he heard the two talking.

"Viper, I'm surprise how well you run your organization and only at the age of twenty-five" the yellow Chameleon said.

"Well, I'm doing the best I can for the poorer countries and for my people…GUN doesn't care, they only send aid when they can, but since their economy is in the middle there's not much they can do" Viper replies.

Espio took a glance back to see Vector and Charmy looking in a clothes shop; he rolls his eyes and continues to follow the two chameleons.

"_I hope Chou and his Team are in position to make the drop on Star…they can try to arrest Viper, but can't, since he's not within the boundaries of the law"_

The two chameleons keep on walking and talking.

"Viper, if you don't mind me asking…how is it, that you're able to keep your organization from turning on each other and have them from turning on you"

"Simple, everyone sticks together…they all know GUN wants me gone or in Jail, but they can't do that since I'm outside the law…everyone trusts one another and since I'm the leader of Death Mask…no can lay a hand on me"

"They all say you're a criminal"

"I'm not a criminal…I just want to help people and if a country is poor or needs help, I'm there to help them when no one else will…besides, I already own twenty-eight of the worlds poorest countries and I let the leaders run democracy"

"How"

"It's hard to explain, but those countries still run it there own way…sometimes I need to step in and exterminate leaders that kill there own people"

"I see…you've come a long way…a way of which no other life being on this planet can do"

"Knowledge is its own reward"

Espio roll his eyes _"I usually say that to Vector when he needs a question answer?" _he looks back to see Vector and Charmy looking at a Video game store and Charmy was pulling on the leash.

He shook his head and move on with the trail.

"One other thing Star"

"Yeah Viper"

"Do you ever regret, ordering Espio to kill Nova…so he can graduate earlier"

"Not one bit" Star shook his head.

"Why"

"He was unexpected to be born"

"But he was really young

"And born in a place that was sacred"

"I remember that day"

"You do"

"Not much, but I do remember being escorted out by one of the guards and not getting an answer for some reason"

"Some things are meant to be kept secret"

"So you show no feelings at all for Nova" Viper quickly gave a nod to his head as they pass somebody.

"Not one bit"

Espio looked over to see who Viper gave a nod too and saw who it was.

"_Nova"_

He watches, as the black chameleon with the violet markings that were glowing turns around and pulls out some something from a hooded sweater he was wearing. Espio knew he had to stop his brother from killing Star.

Vector who had notice Espio appear out nowhere and saw what was going on. He pulls on the leash and drag Charmy on the ground.

Viper and Start were still talking.

"Do you regret any of it?" Viper simply asks.

"No, I do not" Star replied as a yelp was heard from behind them.

Turning around, Star and Viper saw a violet Chameleon tackle the black chameleon to the ground.

"What the...Espio, what are you doing here" Viper ask curiously as he folds his arms

"Stopping Nova from going down a path he shouldn't go" Espio replied as he look at the black chameleon.

The black chameleon snarl as he tried to get up but Espio kept Nova pin to the floor.

"I say, Viper what's going on here?"

"I don't know" his eyes widen as he saw a bee and crocodile lung in the air and collide into Star.

"I say…I demand you two get off of me this instant" Star shouts at Vector.

Vector just grin "sorry pal, but you'll have to answer for your crimes…Chou is here and you're on the wanted list"

Viper eyes widen at what name he heard _"Did that crocodile say_ _Chou…damn it, I don't have time for the CTF" _he took off running as he spoke into a communicator that was on his jumpsuit "Skull, abort mission, the assassination was a failure, meet me in the parking lot, over" he hightail it out of the mall as fast as he can.

Espio looked down at Nova who was staring down at the floor _"at least I finally got him before he kill star" _he got up and pick up Nova with one hand and pick up a strange looking type weapon with the other hand.

"Come on, let's go" he push him forward and they start walking.

Vector carried Star out of the mall while Charmy took the leash off and follow him.

Everyone was silent when they got back outside to see several park vehicles out front; heading over to the vehicles where Chou was waiting for them. They had to cuff Nova since he wouldn't run off somewhere and they put him in the second vehicle while Star himself got himself some questions for Chou and Vector.

The yellow chameleon wasn't cooperating with them, so he got cuff and shove into the last vehicle.

Espio had to ride with his brother while Chou, Charmy and Vector rode with Star and everyone headed back to the station.

* * *

**At the Station**

Charmy was flying around back and forth with his arms folded. The reason he was doing that, because Espio was in a private room talking with his brother Nova. He knew this was going to take a long time and he was right. He looks at Vector who was listening to his headphone set while holding a check that he got earlier.

He was bored and it's been three hours since they got back.

"They've been in there a long time" Charmy look at Chou.

"No doubt about it," Chou said to Charmy "I ran some searches throughout my department database, throughout five whole years a bunch of bad and innocent people were kill…the prime suspect was a black chameleon, it almost fits your friends brother description…but obviously its not him"

"Five years is a long time…whoever it is probably doesn't exist anymore"

"Your right about that though"

The sound of walking was heard as Charmy turned around and saw Espio standing being him "how it go?" he ask.

"Our problems, aren't something that can be fix with a few words, we will keep talking and see what happens"

"It's a shame to see your brother almost kill your Uncle, but unfortunately he has to pay for his crime"

"If you don't mind Chou…can I ask you something?" Espio ask.

"Sure, anything you need"

* * *

**Later**

Vector and Charmy were in the parking lot getting into Vector car.

"So tell me again on why Espio is staying here for the night" the crocodile ask.

Charmy had a tired look on his face "I forgot, something about Nova coming to stay with us from eight to twelve months I don't know" he got in the back seat and close the door.

"Well, at least we got a million dollars now"

Charmy just gave a grunt as he plop down on the seat; he was really tired now from all day. He would get the details from Espio tomorrow. As for seeing mighty today, he was not happy now that one of his friends was a criminal now.

He felt the car start and pull out of the parking lot. He was really tired, he'll have his thought process go into sleep mode and be ready in the morning. One last thing was on his mind right now.

The Chaotix will be having a new member on the team.

His eyes close as he drifts off to dreamland and in the morning he would make sure Vector got a good wake up call to make breakfast. Charmy fell fast asleep as the car drove back to Station Square.

* * *

**Done.**

**Long chapter, I'll make a sequel soon but I need to work on my other story.**

**So please review and what do you think of the story?**

**Bye for now**


End file.
